Vehicle Tool
The vehicle tool is an addition to Happy Wheels, released on January 24, 2012 with v1.58. The tool, however, isn't available from the tools menu where the polygon tool was featured. Instead, the tool can be used by selecting a group of unfixed shapes, clicking 'Group Items' and then clicking 'Set as Vehicle'. The tool allows cars and other wheeled vehicles to be made far easier than before. The vehicle tool allows you to grab onto it and ride it like an ordinary characters vehicle. You can make your creation into a car by grouping your creation, make sure that it has to be interactive without the 'fixed' box checked, then click the group and then click the yellow box saying "set as vehicle". You can set what pose the character will be in. Double clicking the vehicle will allow you to edit just the vehicle, just like trying to edit a group. With this, you can select whichever part of the vehicle you want as the handle. Wanting to ride the vehicle will require ejecting your own vehicle and grabbing onto the handle of the created vehicle (which will be highlighted a light blue color in the editor). You can then ride the vehicle using the arrow keys and just as long as your characters arms are still intact. Most users still cannot make a vehicle, while others excel at it. Remove Handle.png|Interactive shapes that glow blue will have this option so you can choose to not control the vehicle by grabbing on that shape. Set as Handle.png|Interactive shapes that aren't glowing blue or have the handling removed will replace the "Remove Handle" option with this one, so if you mistakenly remove the handle, you can re-enable the handling on the shape(s). Features The vehicle tool only allows you to add two features (1. an arrow gun and 2. a jet.) You must pin joint them if you wish to make them part of the car. You can control both by using either ctrl, shift and space. You can choose whichever button you wish by clicking on either space, ctrl or shift button and dragging the bar to the action you desire. On each of the slide bars, there are the same options for what action they do, which are: #''Nothing!'' #''All attached joints will brake (motors set to 0).'' #''Any Jets attached to the vehicle with joints will fire.'' #''Any arrow guns attached to the vehicle will fire'' The three other options for the vehicle are: #'Leaning strength:' Determines how much force is used when leaning using left and right. Set to zero to disable leaning. ''(from 0 to 10) #'Acceleration:' ''Determines how quickly attached joints reach their set motor speed when pressing up or down. Low torque can prevent a motor from reaching its top speed. (from 1 to 10) #'Grabbing pose:' This value determines what pose the character will take after grabbing a vehicle handle. #*''0: limp limbs'' #*''1: arms forward'' #*''2: arms overhead'' #*''3: The character will hold whatever pose he had when grabbing'' Once holding onto the vehicle, the character will automatically hold on by themselves, allowing them to use the vehicle just like a playable character's vehicle. You can eject by pressing Z. Trivia *Arrow guns have an unlimited amount of arrows when attached to a vehicle, whereas they usually only have 10. *Before the tool, vehicles used to be made in a similar fashion, but required a lot of pin joints to function properly. The player also could not control it so the vehicle was limited to going forwards and backwards. *Unlike the vehicles created by Fancy Force (Jim and Jason), if the character riding a custom made vehicle is ripped in half or gets their pelvis destroyed, they do not let go. *Vehicle Tool-created vehicles continue to move even when the finish is crossed or all tokens are collected. *You can always re-attach back to your vehicle after ejecting from a custom vehicle if you are Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, the man of the Moped Couple or Pogostick Man. *It's possible to make controllable aircraft out of the tool by using jets instead of wheels. *By doing a back wheelie while moving forward, the player will go faster. Same thing when going backwards, but by doing an endo. *The interactive shapes you used will glow blue, indicating that it is a vehicle (if there are any glowing since you can remove the handles on the interactive shapes), but it will not glow in gameplay. *The vehicle does not have to be a car, it can be an animal by using more complex mechanics. *If you change the primary or secondary actions in the controls settings in the options menu, the "(spacebar, shift, or ctrl) action" option doesn't change to say "(key set as spacebar, shift, or ctrl) action". The controls still apply as if the (key set as that control) key is set as the spacebar, shift, or ctrl keys. *When double-clicking on the vehicle, the background and anything else will become more grey, clicking on an interactive shape on the vehicle will show the "remove handle" and/or "set as handle" boxes. *Certain special items can also be added to a vehicle, but they definitely can not be set as a handle. *Most special items that aren't interactive can be added to the vehicle. *Groups MUST have at least 1 interactive shape for it to become a vehicle, but it doesn't matter what the collision setting is set to. *Secondary characters can also control vehicles, and the primary character can control a vehicle while the secondary character is still controlling. *Custom vehicles can collide with collision 2 shapes, unlike the characters' default vehicles. *The game will crash if the wheels to the vehicle are set as non-interactive, this is because wheels must be interactive in order for the joints to work. *When making a car, you cannot group wheels with the rest of the vehicle or else it will not move. You must attatch wheels to your vehicle and enable motor so that they can spin. Gallery File:Betacar9999999.png File:DetailedVehicle.png DetailedVehicle2.png|Other Detailed Racing Vehicle horse.png|An example of a more complex vehicle Custom Vehicle with both jets and an arrow gun.png|Vehicle with both the jet and the arrow gun. Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 4.26.02 PM.PNG|Grouping an unfixed shape and setting it to vehicle makes the outline of the shape glow. Category:Level Editor Category:Levels Category:2012 Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Jason Schymick Category:Tools Category:Non-Breakable Items Category:Features Category:Reattachable Characters